A New foe! (EricBarber)
Category:Fan FictionCategory:What If...Category:What If Stories (This story takes place between the events of the Frieza saga and Gokus return to Earth please note this is my first fan-fiction so please be kind.) Chapter 1 It had been several months since Frieza had been defeated, the Z-fighters enjoyed a moment of peace, however this period was short lived. In the absence of the Z-fighters a human warrior had been building up his strength unnoticed by others. He was corrupt and very powerful he held a fascist grip on anyone he could control. At this time the only Z-fighters alive were Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo. News of this warrior broke out, but the Warriors had always known that someone powerful was there due to ki sensing. Krillin and Piccolo decided to find the source of the large power to confront whomever had the large power level. They flew out from Gingertown and began flying throughout the Ocean. There they find a small island and conclude that the large power source was originating from the island. Krillin and Piccolo land on the lush island. They begin to investigate seeing all forms of birds, frogs, and insects they had never seen before. They seemed to radiate with energy. They traverse through the Jungle following the energy until they see a large, bulky man meditating within the forest. Krillim shouts at the man "Hey, I hear you're new around here, you look like you could use a hand" the strange man does not reply maintaining full focus on his meditation. Krillin walks over and taps the man on the shoulder "Hey, I was talking to you" the man's eyes widen he grabs Krillin by the arm and throws him on the ground. Piccolo immediately launches a charge at the mysterious individual this works to no avail, as the attack was blocked and countered, knocking Piccolo out cold. The man then does a quick flick on the back of Krillins head immobilizing him. The strong warrior can be seen dragging the two heroes far off... Chapter 2 The two heroes were dragged into a poorly lit lab. The lab smelled musty and the floor was covered in a lime green ooze. Piccolo could hear something due to his acute senses. He heard the man muttering to himself "it's not my fault... it's not my fault" a shriek could be heard in the distance. The heroes found themselves locked behind bars and they felt very weak. Amidst the goo Krillin found a newspaper that reads: "all citizens of Pepper Island are required to leave immediately due to the nuclear fallout" Krillin used what little energy he had to make a small ki ball to see where he was. It soon became clear that they were trapped in the center of a nuclear power plant. Krillin and Piccolo knew little of how these due to poor education, but knew they were capable of immense power. The burly man emerged from the shadows over towards the pair. "State your business, why have you come to my island" Piccolo replied with "we heard you were ruling this place as a dictator we came to put an end to your tyranny" "You fool! My entire utopia fell apart when the reactor exploded! Everyone died but me... and now I have the curse." This confused both Krillin and Piccolo greatly this strange warrior didn't seem so bad, but they could not ignore the reports it was their duty to help out Earth in the time of Gokus absence. "Let us out!" They yelled. "If I do that the government will find out and then all will be lost" Krillin and Piccolo began to believe this man lost his sanity whenever the explosion occurred. They knew what they had to do. As a last chance effort they powered up as much as they could in their weakened state knocking out the prison bars with just the sheer strength of their power. They stood in a battle stance. Piccolo told Krillin to get out of here fly as fast as he can and get Gohan. Krillin nods and within a quick burst, he flies off. Piccolo is left on his own to battle his opponent. Piccolo uses his multiform technique to hurt the Warriors focus. three weakened Piccolos were now battling against the man. The man merely laughed "you're joking if you think you have any chance against me" one of the Piccolos launched a solar flare, the other used a kick from behind, while the 3rd made his distance charging a special beam cannon. "That's the last cheapshot you'll get to me" the man boasted. He began shouting his body color turned dark red. Piccolo knew this was no ordinary warrior. "Speak your name demon!" Piccolo commanded. "my name is Pepper the most powerful being on Earth after the explosion. He then let out a roar made a swift charge knocked out one of the clones with a swift kick. He held the other in a strong grip around the neck. Piccolo was gasping for air the remaining clone fires his cannon. Due to the multiform and already weak state the extent of his attack fared poorly against the behemoth. Piccolo reverted back into one person and collapsed from exhaustion Chapter 3 Krillin was flying as fast as he could to house, meanwhile Kami could feel Piccolos energy diminish, if this went on any longer it would mean the end for both of them. Kami tells Popo to ready the carpet as they must head for the island as soon as possible. He informs Popo that their strength will be put to the test on this day. Mr. Popo is hesitant about the command, but Kami insists the two head off towards the island. Krillin finds Gohan and briefly explains the situation. Gohan then tells Krillin to grab the senzu beans and he's coming to the island alone. They both blast off at full speed. Krillin meets up with Korin and Yajirobe he requests as many senzu beans as possible as the world is at stake. They give him a small bag containing four senzu beans and Krillin while behind his friend blast off towards the island again. Popo and Kami are the first to arrive with Gohan shortly following suit. They run as fast as they can to the high energy source, Gohan sees Piccolo being beaten within an inch of his life by the crimson red foe Pepper, this causes Gohan to enter a new state of rage and further unlock more power his power could be felt by Kami as something he bad never felt before. The pair then backed off realizing they could do nothing in such a high power situation. Gohan directly encounters Pepper "you will pay for what you have done! I will... destroy you!" Chapter 4 The two engage in a fight, Gohan was throwing ki blasts as fast as he could, they seemed to do little damage to Pepper, Pepper then performed a vanishing attached behind Gohan and performed a powerful kick, Gohan should have been exhausted but his rage fueled him, Gohan himself performed a rapid vanishing attack and used a full power masenko. This angered Pepper, he shouted "this ends now!" He started screaming and launched a large green energy wave. Caught off guard Gohan quickly launches back a Kamehameha, at first it looks like Gohan is losing badly, Gohan begins to think about how badly he needs to protect the Earth in his father's absence, he let's out a courageous scream! The battle gets stalemated, it's unsure as to who will win and suddenly Peppers beam starts pushing against Gohans. Then Pepper whines from the pain and Gohan had over-powered Pepper! But how? Behind the body of Pepper stood Kami with a smile on his face, it was his eye beam that had weakened Pepper in the fray. Kami lets out a chuckle "I may be old, but I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. Come on Gohan let's leave before any of that radioactive activity affects us. Right at that point Krillin arrives with the bag of senzu beans he gives, some to Gohan and Piccolo it causes them to heal their wounds nearly instantly, they then head off, while they are right above the island Piccolo uses a light grenade to destroy the whole island! "I had to who knows what monsters could come from that waste." The group flies off, proud that they were able to prevent the Earth from certain destruction once again.